


Figli della Marea - parte seconda

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Keith (Voltron), Baby Lance (Voltron), F/M, Keith and Lance are twins, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Merpeople, Shiro is a good father, Social Justice, mention of social justice in a fantasy context, mermaid au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Quello che Allura vorrebbe che tutti capissero, è che non esiste un Popolo di Altea, una Tribù degli Scogli, una Tribù Galra e tanti altri branchi divisi, ma un unico Popolo del Mare, capace di vivere in armonia e di accettare le differenze di ognuno. La nostra intenzione è di far crescere la nostra comunità accogliendo chi viene allontanato dagli altri branchi, fino a raggiungere forza sufficiente a tenere testa e venire riconosciuti dai gruppi più potenti. E la corte di Lotor di Altea è la prima della lista. » continuò Acxa, alzando il mento con orgoglio.Shiro aveva già capito precedentemente, parlando con Allura, che quello che aveva di fronte era un ideale ambizioso e importante, ma, alle parole di Acxa, realizzò definitivamente che si trattava di una rivoluzione di cui voleva essere parte. Non aveva importanza quanto fosse pericoloso, né erano i sentimenti per la principessa o i cuccioli a spingerlo, era semplicemente la cosa giusta da fare ed era ora che qualcuno si decidesse a farla.





	Figli della Marea - parte seconda

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di "Figli della Marea" scritta per lo scorso Mermay.

Quando Shiro aveva deciso di abbandonare le acque protette abitate dalla Tribù degli Scogli per partire alla ricerca della principessa Allura di Altea, non aveva idea di quello a cui sarebbe andato incontro. Il mare aperto era territorio sconosciuto, da cui nessun tritone o sirena aveva mai fatto ritorno e, proprio per questo, scelto come meta dell'esilio di coloro che veniva scacciati dalle comunità.  
Ad Allura era accaduto esattamente questo: a causa di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un colpo di stato, aveva perso il suo diritto di successione al trono ed era stata allontanata dal Popolo di Altea. Era una principessa scomoda, con idee che andavano apertamente contro la tradizione e per questo considerata elemento di disturbo. Senza contare che, un anno prima, proprio a causa di queste idee, si era offerta volontaria per il Rito delle Maree, dove aveva incontrato Shiro. Il frutto della loro unione, due tritoncini gemelli, erano stati rifiutati dal Popolo di Altea in quanto privi di poteri e per questo destinati a essere abbandonati nella corrente del golfo. Davanti a questa terribile prospettiva, di nuovo la principessa aveva agito contro le tradizioni, affidando i piccoli a Coran affinché li conducesse in gran segreto dal padre.  
Shiro aveva accettato e allevato i cuccioli con amore e, proprio per questo, non avrebbe mai potuto accettare di perdere la sua amata Allura a causa di un intrigo politico. L'idea di andare a salvarla dai pericoli del mare aperto e dalla morte certa che l'avrebbe attesa là fuori, non era stata per nulla ragionata. Si era trattato di un impulso dettato sia dal sentimento che dal senso di giustizia, dal desiderio di restituire ai suoi figli una madre e a lei la vita che meritava.  
« Ovviamente verrò con voi. » aveva commentato Pidge, sorella minore del suo migliore amico, di fronte all'annuncio della partenza dei due.  
La reazione istintiva di Shiro e Matt era stata un secco rifiuto, si trattava di un viaggio troppo pericoloso per una sirena così giovane, ma Pidge aveva subito alzato una mano per interrompere qualunque protesta.  
« Non provateci neppure, non intendo lasciare a loro stessi due infanti che hanno bisogno di me. »  
A quelle parole Shiro quasi si commosse: la dedizione che Pidge mostrava per i tritoncini era ammirevole e sorprendente, considerando la sua scarsa attitudine alle attività considerate prettamente femminili.  
« E con infanti non intendo certo i cuccioli. » concluse Pidge, accennando a lui stesso e al fratello.  
Shiro sospirò: avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto insistere e impedire alla sirena di seguirli in quel viaggio pericoloso, ma era altrettanto consapevole che, se ci avesse provato, avrebbe provocato come minimo una fuga notturna.  
« Va bene, va bene. » aveva concesso alzando le mani. « Ma promettetemi che farete entrambi molta attenzione. Il mare aperto è pericoloso e quella che andiamo a fare non è una gita. »  
Era così iniziata la loro avventura alla ricerca della principessa esiliata, con lo spirito degli eroi e l'incoscienza dei ragazzini.  
Dal canto loro, Keith e Lance avevano davvero interpretato quel viaggio come una gita con il loro papà ed era normale vederli costantemente allegri, come se stessero facendo una scampagnata al campo di anemoni. Tenerli tranquilli a volte era davvero complicato.  
Stando alle poche informazioni che la Tribù degli Scogli aveva riguardo al Popolo di Altea, non era stato facile immaginare il luogo dove potevano venire abbandonati i loro esiliati. Solo dopo diversi ragionamenti, Shiro e Matt erano giunti alla conclusione che doveva trattarsi di un punto nei pressi della corrente del golfo, dove venivano gettati anche i neonati rifiutati dopo il Rito delle Maree.  
La corrente si generava da una rientranza della terraferma e scorreva nelle profondità come una sorta di fiume impetuoso, del tutto indifferente al normale moto ondoso, che trascinava con sé qualunque cosa vi venisse in contatto.  
Nei primi giorni, Shiro impose agli amici di rimanere al riparo di una grotta nelle vicinanze, con i tritoncini, mentre lui esplorava i dintorni, finché non s'imbatté in qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione. In una zona che veniva solo parzialmente influenzata dalla corrente, si erano accumulati una serie di resti di pesci che facevano pensare a qualcosa di diverso da un banale cacciatore. Sembrava che qualcosa avesse catturato le prede e le avesse ripulite prima di mangiarle, per poi abbandonare gli scarti tutti nello stesso punto, in attesa che qualche spazzino del mare facesse pulizia. Esaminando i dintorni con circospezione, sempre con la propria lancia da caccia spianata, aveva scoperto alcune spaccature nella roccia che sembravano condurre da qualche parte. Era assurdo pensare che qualcuno avesse creato dei passaggi in un luogo pericoloso come quello, eppure, più osservava da vicino le crepe, più gli sembrava chiaro che fossero state allargate artificialmente.  
Si stava rialzando dopo aver esaminato il terreno, quando sentì qualcosa di appuntito premergli tra le spalle e, voltandosi, si trovò davanti due figure inaspettate.  
Si trattava di due sirene che gli stavano puntando contro degli arpioni minacciosi ma, quello che più attirò la sua attenzione, furono le loro fattezze. Una aveva un incarnato pallido, tendente al celeste e la coda ricoperta di scaglie blu, mentre l'altra aveva sia la pelle che squame scarlatte, intervallate di chiazze gialle, blu e di altri colori particolarmente accesi. Si trattava di fisionomie talmente bizzarre che Shiro non riusciva ad associarle a nessuna tribù da lui conosciute.  
« Chi sei? » chiese in tono minaccioso la sirena azzurra, spingendo avanti la propria lancia.  
Era un atteggiamento che non prometteva nulla di buono, quindi Shiro abbandonò la propria arma e alzò lentamente le mani.  
« Non ho cattive intenzioni, sto cercando una sirena. Mi chiamo Shiro, della Tribù degli Scogli. »  
Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata incredula.  
« Ha detto Shiro! » esclamò la sirena rossa, afferrando il braccio della compagna, che però se la scrollò di dosso.  
« Potrebbe essere una trappola. »  
« Non è una trappola! » esclamò Shiro d'impulso. « Non voglio fare niente di male! Sto cercando Allura, è in pericolo, devo aiutarla! Voi sapete dove si trova? È la principessa del Popolo di Altea ed è stata scacciata. Vi prego, io... »  
« Silenzio! »  
La sirena azzurra lo punzecchiò con il suo arpione, spingendolo ad avanzare.  
« Non saremo noi a giudicare la verità delle tue parole. Se ti rivelerai un bugiardo, quella di essere gettato nella corrente del golfo sarà una sorte che ti sembrerà rosea. »  
Shiro non protestò ulteriormente e si lasciò scortare dalle due. Era chiaro che sapevano qualcosa e l'avevano riconosciuto, il rischio era che si trattasse di qualcuno incaricato di punire chiunque contravvenisse alle regole e si avvicinasse alla corrente del golfo in cerca di un esiliato. Se così fosse stato, avrebbe affrontato con coraggio il suo destino, conscio di essere nel giusto.  
Capì che nessuno lo avrebbe trafitto con un arpione quando, dopo essere stato scortato attraverso una spaccatura nella roccia in una caverna più grande di quanto si potesse immaginare dall'esterno, vide sul fondo di essa una figura familiare che gli fece annodare lo stomaco.  
L'ampia grotta era illuminata da alghe luminescenti che crescevano lungo le pareti e che creavano un bagliore azzurrino vagamente sinistro ma, nonostante questo, riconobbe immediatamente la figura aggraziata e le squame iridescenti della sirena adagiata sul giaciglio di anemoni e coralli.  
Anche lei lo riconobbe, perché si alzò e accennò a muoversi in avanti, prima di accasciarsi di nuovo, apparentemente senza forze.  
« Allura! »  
Il tritone scattò verso di lei con un potente colpo di pinna, ma le due sirene gli si opposero, bloccandolo e spianando le lance.  
« Non è necessario. » esclamò la principessa. « Lasciatelo avvicinare, non è una minaccia. Acxa, Ezor, dateci un po' di tempo, per favore. »  
Le due abbassarono immediatamente le armi e si fecero da parte.  
« Saremo qui fuori per qualunque evenienza, principessa. » disse la sirena scarlatta, mentre quella azzurra si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata ostile.  
Shiro le ignorò e si lanciò in avanti, per stringere tra le braccia Allura, che ricambiò la stretta con trasporto, prima di abbandonarsi contro di lui.  
Guardandola meglio, Shiro la scoprì diversa da come la ricordava: la pelle scura e le squame rosee erano ricoperte di ferite, alcune già cicatrizzate, altre in via di guarigione e la nuvola argentea dei suoi capelli era scomparsa, sostituita da un taglio corto e malandato. Sembrava che ne avesse passate davvero di tutti i colori.  
« Non dovresti essere qui. » furono le prime parole pronunciate dalla principessa quando si sciolse dall'abbraccio.  
Shiro scosse la testa.  
« Sciocchezze, essere qui è il minimo che possa fare. Anche se sembra che io sia arrivato tardi e non abbia potuto risparmiarti tutta questa sofferenza. »  
Accennò alle sue ferite e Allura sorrise debolmente.  
« La corrente mi ha spinta contro gli scogli, probabilmente sarei morta se le sirene di qui non mi avessero salvata prima che mi risucchiasse nuovamente. Questa è una piccola comunità segreta, sopravvive solo rimanendo nascosta e grazie al fatto che nessuno si avvicina mai alla zona della corrente. Non mi sarei mai aspettata che tu... »  
« Pensavi che avrei accettato senza fiatare la decisione di quei pazzi e le loro leggi assurde? Che avrei lasciato morire la madre dei miei cuccioli? Allura, io ti... »  
« I cuccioli?! » lo interruppe lei, illuminandosi. « Sono vivi? Come stanno? »  
Shiro si sforzò di sorridere, rimangiandosi la mezza dichiarazione che stava per fare.  
« Stanno benone, si trovano in una grotta non lontano da qui con Matt e Pidge. Posso andare a prenderli anche subito, se vuoi. » ripose.  
A quelle parole vide spuntare delle piccole lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Allura. Di certo la sirena non pensava che avrebbe mai rivisto i suoi cuccioli, ammesso che fossero ancora vivi, e per un attimo permise alle emozioni di fluire libere sul suo volto. La commozione però durò solo pochi istanti, dopodiché Allura si ricompose, imponendosi una maggiore razionalità.  
« Vorrei rivederli, ma questo farebbe soffrire inutilmente sia me che loro quando ve ne andrete. Non  potete rimanere qui, Shiro, è troppo pericoloso. Questo è un gruppo di esiliate, di sirene cacciate dai rispettivi branchi per i motivi più disparati, hanno... abbiamo creato un luogo sicuro dove i reietti possono rifugiarsi, ma prima o poi scopriranno di noi. Potrebbe succedere di tutto: un'incursione di guardie, una condanna, addirittura una guerra. Non posso trascinarti in tutto questo e non posso trascinarci Keith e Lance. »  
Era una spiegazione affrettata, ma Shiro iniziava finalmente a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Poteva intuire le sue preoccupazioni, il peso che il suo rango si portava dietro, inducendola a sentirsi responsabile per quella gente come, prima, si era sentita responsabile per le vittime del Rito delle Maree. Tuttavia, questa volta non avrebbe accettato di essere messo da parte ad assistere in silenzio alle sofferenze della sirena che amava.  
« Non sei costretta a farlo. Possiamo andarcene da qualche parte, insieme, con Keith e Lance. Il Popolo di Altea non ci troverà, staremo bene. » tentò di spiegare, ma già Allura scuoteva la testa.  
« Non abbandonerò chi ha bisogno di me per nascondermi da qualche parte a fare la madre mentre tu diventi il mio protettore. Qui ho trovato uno scopo e penso di poter essere molto più utile che alla corte di Altea. »  
Non avrebbe mai cambiato idea, era più che chiaro, ma, allo stesso modo, la sua coscienza e il suo cuore gli impedivano di abbandonarla.  
« Allora permettimi di rimanere qui e di esserti di aiuto. Se davvero esiste il rischio di uno scontro con il Popolo di Altea o qualunque altro branco, le mie capacità vi possono tornare utili. »  
Allura lo fissò con uno sguardo pieno di speranza e allo stesso tempo velato di timore.  
« Vorrei davvero poter credere che questa tua offerta sia disinteressata... »  
« Lo è! Sono qui solo per amore, verso di te e verso i cuccioli. Non sono come la tua gente, che ti ha costretta a un rito barbaro, ti ha privata dei tuoi figli e infine ti ha cacciata. Permettimi di dimostrartelo. »  
Finalmente vide l'espressione di Allura sciogliersi in un sorriso dolce, lo stesso che aveva avuto il privilegio di conoscere la notte dei Rito delle Maree, quasi due anni prima.  
« Non hai bisogno di dimostrare nulla, il solo fatto di essere qui e di avermi riportato i miei piccoli, è più di quanto qualunque altro tritone abbia mai fatto per me. Grazie per essere venuto a cercarmi, Shiro. »  
  
Una volta appurato che Allura avrebbe accettato il suo aiuto e i suoi sentimenti, Shiro pensò che il minimo fosse riportarle i suoi cuccioli. Se la principessa era consenziente a riaccoglierli, nessuno li avrebbe minacciati o avrebbe fatto loro del male.  
Per questo, quando raggiunse la caverna dove li aveva lasciati con Matt e Pidge, risollevato nello spirito e impaziente di riabbracciarli, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare gli amici così in agitazione.  
« È successo qualcosa? » chiese immediatamente, mentre l'ansia tornava a salire.  
Keith, dalle braccia di Pidge, si sporse verso di lui agitando le manine ed emettendo versetti entusiasti ai quali Shiro non seppe resistere.  
Preso in braccio il piccolo, si rivolse alla sirena in tono più pressante.  
« Dov'è Lance? »  
Pidge sospirò e indicò alle sue spalle il fratello, che sembrava stesse semplicemente giocando in un angolo con Lance.  
Vedendolo, Shiro riprese a respirare: non sembrava ferito o sofferente, quindi non capiva il motivo dell'agitazione degli amici.  
Keith si mosse tra le sue braccia, sporgendosi verso il fratellino, e Shiro lo assecondò nuotando nella sua direzione.  
Matt, vedendolo arrivare, tentò di dire qualcosa prima che prendesse in braccio anche l'altro cucciolo, ma Shiro era troppo concentrato sul tritoncino per badarvi.  
« Prima di fare qualunque cosa, devi sapere che... » iniziò, bruscamente interrotto proprio da ciò da cui stava tentando di mettere in guardia l'amico.  
Le mani dei due cuccioli si toccarono e un'improvviso lampo di luce riempì la caverna: quando si affievolì, tutto quello che non era fissato al terreno, come conchiglie, ciottoli e lunghe foglie di alghe, galleggiava attorno a loro muovendosi in circolo come sostenuto da una corrente invisibile. Inoltre, sugli zigomi del piccolo Lance erano comparsi due segni azzurri luminosi e dalla foggia inconfondibile.  
Sconvolto, Shiro prese a spostare ripetutamente lo sguardo dai cuccioli a Matt, senza riuscire ad articolare nulla di coerente, mentre l'amico, a sua volta nella stessa situazione, non gli era per nulla d'aiuto.  
« Ho tentato di avvisarti! » venne in loro soccorso Pidge, prendendo Lance dalle braccia di Shiro. « Volevo che lo scoprissi nel modo meno allarmante possibile ma, a quanto pare, loro hanno deciso di fare le cose in grande. Quando è successo prima, non è stato così spettacolare. »  
Non appena il tritoncino dalla coda blu fu a distanza sufficiente dal fratello, i marchi sul suo viso impallidirono e gli oggetti fluttuanti si riadagiarono sul fondale.  
« Nel modo meno allarmante? » sbottò Shiro, dopo aver recuperato l'uso della parola. « Pidge! Quelli sono dei marchi alteani! Sai cosa significa? »  
« Che i cuccioli possono tornare tranquillamente presso il Popolo di Altea visto che Lance ha i poteri? Che Allura non ha più motivo di essere scacciata? A proposito, l'hai trovata? Sta bene? »  
Shiro scosse la testa, frustrato.  
« Sta bene, più o meno, ma la situazione ora è molto complicata. Gli alteani non riaccoglieranno mai né lei né i cuccioli, per loro sono morti. Allura stessa non intende tornare. Ora si trova con un gruppo di sirene esiliate che... »  
« Non porterete via la nostra principessa! »  
L'esclamazione, pronunciata in tono minaccioso, giunse dall'ingresso della caverna, dove la sirena dalla carnagione celeste si stagliava brandendo la sua lancia.  
Shiro strinse a sé Keith, percependo guai in arrivo, mentre Pidge faceva lo stesso con Lance.  
« Acxa... »  
« Noi l'abbiamo salvata, noi l'abbiamo curata e accolta quando la sua gente l'ha lasciata a morire. È l'unica che abbia appoggiato la nostra causa e si sia offerta di sostenerla. Gli alteani non riaccoglieranno mai né lei né i suoi figli, non ti permetteremo di metterla di nuovo in pericolo. »  
Shiro avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere, che qualcuno lo avrebbe seguito per accertarsi delle sue intenzioni e non poteva nemmeno biasimare Acxa per questo. Voleva solo proteggere Allura e farne il simbolo che quella povera gente cercava da tanto tempo. Avevano bisogno di qualcuno che li guidasse, che avesse il rango e il carisma sufficienti per legittimare la loro esistenza. Shiro capiva fin troppo bene come dovevano sentirsi, per questo allungò una mano verso Acxa e la invitò ad avvicinarsi, mostrando di non avere paura di lei e, allo stesso tempo, di non esserle ostile.  
« Non intendo costringerla a fare nulla che non voglia. » disse. « Lei vuole aiutarvi e, se accetterà il mio aiuto, io farò lo stesso. Per favore, entra e parliamo. »  
Matt e Pidge lo guardarono come se fosse impazzito, ma Shiro lasciò Keith all'amico e andò incontro alla sirena che, sorprendentemente, lo assecondò.  
« Allura ci ha parlato di te e del Rito delle Maree. Se lei si fida di te, posso provare a farlo anch'io. »  
Ne seguì una lunga spiegazione, con la quale Acxa finalmente chiarì la situazione della piccola comunità che aveva tratto in salvo la principessa.  
Si trattava di un gruppo di sole sirene, allontanate dai rispettivi branchi per i motivi più disparati.  
C'erano Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid e Narti che erano delle mezzosangue malviste dalla Tribù dei Galra. C'era Shay, di Balmera, scacciata per aver avuto una relazione clandestina con un tritone della Tribù degli Scogli e per aver avuto da lui un cucciolo, la piccola Nadia. C'era Plaxum, fuggita dal regno della regina Luxia che voleva fare di lei un sacrificio, Ryner, ex leader degli Olkari, cacciata per le sue idee troppo progressiste, e infine Ven'tar, ex amante di Lotor, che dopo l'ascesa al trono di quest'ultimo era diventata una presenza scomoda.  
Si trattava di una comunità esclusivamente femminile che stava cercando la propria identità e il proprio motivo di esistere, in aperto conflitto con le società che le aveva allontanate e che, al di sopra di ogni differenza di razza e di appartenenza, aveva trovato sostegno in sé stessa.  
« Una comunità esclusivamente femminile... » commentò Matt, con sguardo perso. « Praticamente un harem. »  
Shiro non riuscì a zittirlo prima che Acxa gli puntasse la lancia alla gola, con un gesto secco.  
« Spiacente di deluderti, ma noi sirene non esistiamo solo per compiacere il tuo stupido ego di tritone. » affermò con voce dura.  
Matt balzò indietro, stringendo Keith, mentre Shiro si frapponeva tra loro.  
« Scusalo, era solo una battuta sciocca. Non voleva mancarti di rispetto. » chiarì, lanciando un'occhiata di rimprovero all'amico, imitato da Pidge che scosse la testa.  
Matt era un bravo ragazzo, ma a volte le sue uscite erano ingenuamente fuori luogo.  
« Quello che Allura vorrebbe che tutti capissero, è che non esiste un Popolo di Altea, una Tribù degli Scogli, una Tribù Galra e tanti altri branchi divisi, ma un unico Popolo del Mare, capace di vivere in armonia e di accettare le differenze di ognuno. La nostra intenzione è di far crescere la nostra comunità accogliendo chi viene allontanato dagli altri branchi, fino a raggiungere forza sufficiente a tenere testa e venire riconosciuti dai gruppi più potenti. E la corte di Lotor di Altea è la prima della lista. » continuò Acxa, alzando il mento con orgoglio.  
Shiro aveva già capito precedentemente, parlando con Allura, che quello che aveva di fronte era un ideale ambizioso e importante, ma, alle parole di Acxa, realizzò definitivamente che si trattava di una rivoluzione di cui voleva essere parte. Non aveva importanza quanto fosse pericoloso, né erano i sentimenti per la principessa o i cuccioli a spingerlo, era semplicemente la cosa giusta da fare ed era ora che qualcuno si decidesse a farla.  
« Sono con voi, Acxa. Vi appoggerò e vi aiuterò per quanto è in mio potere fare. » dichiarò. « Hai la mia parola d'onore. Per favore, scortami da Allura, ho promesso di riportarle i suoi cuccioli. »  
  
Se Shiro aveva pensato che la parte più complicata fosse farsi accettare dal gruppo di sirene esiliate, non aveva fatti conti con Pidge. Convincere lei e Matt a tornare a casa era stata l'impresa più difficile da quando erano partiti. La giovane sirena si era infatti impuntata per rimanere ed essere a sua volta d'aiuto alla causa. Le intenzioni erano buone, ma Shiro non aveva comunque voluto sentire ragioni: Matt e Pidge avevano una famiglia che li aspettava alla scogliera e non aveva la minima intenzione di permettere loro di compiere un colpo di testa che li avrebbe portati ad abbandonare tutto.  
Per contro lui non aveva nessuno che lo aspettava a casa, era in congedo e poteva muoversi come voleva. La sua assenza non avrebbe destato sospetti.  
Alla fine, con molto impegno da parte sia sua che di Acxa, erano riusciti a convincere i due fratelli a riprendere la via di casa, mentre loro finalmente si sarebbero diretti da Allura.  
Anche i tritoncini sembravano aver capito che stava per succedere qualcosa e si agitavano impazienti tra le braccia di Shiro, che tentava di cullarli come poteva.  
« Ssshhhh, state buoni. Stiamo andando dalla mamma, la rivedrete molto presto. » ripeteva loro in tono rassicurante, accarezzandoli mentre nuotava dietro Axca, che faceva loro strada verso il rifugio protetto.  
Quando raggiunsero la grotta, la sirena azzurra li scortò all'interno, fino al luogo in cui Allura stava ancora riposando. Questa volta non era da sola, al suo fianco si trovava un'altra sirena, dalla carnagione verde e dall'espressione gentile.  
Acxa li annunciò poi, quando Allura fece loro segno di avvicinarsi, lasciò spazio a Shiro e si ritirò verso l'ingresso.  
Non appena i tritoncini videro la loro mamma, sembrarono riconoscerla all'istante e presero ad agitarsi e a emettere suoni eccitati. Si tendevano in avanti, tentando di sfuggire alla presa del padre, e, quando Shiro vide Allura allungare le braccia verso di loro, li lasciò liberi di nuotare, un po' ruzzolando, un po' fluttuando, fino a lei.  
Non appena la principessa poté stringerli, la sua sua espressione si sciolse in un sorriso commosso, mentre le prime lacrime spuntavano agli angoli degli occhi azzurri.  
« I miei cuccioli... » prese a ripetere incessantemente, accarezzandoli e ricoprendoli di baci. « Keith... Lance... i miei bellissimi cuccioli... siete cresciuti così tanto... »  
Se Shiro aveva avuto anche un solo dubbio che Allura potesse cambiare idea, quella scena tenera e carica di emozioni lo convinse che sarebbero stati tutti bene e che i piccoli non correvano alcun pericolo.  
Mentre sorrideva, genuinamente felice di quella riunione, notò la sirena verde sullo sfondo, che osservava la scena con un'ombra di malinconia negli occhi.  
« Stai bene? » le chiese, avvicinandosi con premura.  
Lei annuì appena, accennando un sorriso.  
« Solo qualche pensiero passeggero. » rispose. « Sei Shiro, giusto? Allura è stata fortunata a incontrare un tritone come te, che si è preso cura dei suoi cuccioli e glieli ha riportati. Io sono Ven'tar. »  
Shiro riconobbe immediatamente il suo nome come uno di quelli fatti da Acxa durante la sua spiegazione: quella che aveva di fronte era la ex compagna di Lotor e, probabilmente, si stava chiedendo cosa avesse fatto di male per venire cacciata dal suo tritone, probabilmente più innamorato del potere che di lei.  
Shiro avrebbe voluto farle delle domande, provare a confortarla, ma qualunque proposito venne interrotto da un lampo di luce e da un'esclamazione allarmata di Allura. I cuccioli dovevano aver deciso di mostrare i loro nuovi poteri alla madre e ora l'intera caverna era illuminata a giorno.  
« Shiro! » lo chiamò la principessa, incredula davanti a quello che stava succedendo. « Lance ha... ha... »  
« Lo so. » tentò di rassicurarla lui, nuotandole vicino. « È una novità anche per me. Te l'avrei detto tra un attimo, ma loro mi hanno battuto sul tempo. »  
Keith e Lance si volarono verso di lui, agitando le pinne e ridendo, mentre la manina del cucciolo dalla coda rossa era stretta attorno al polso del fratello.  
« Sono marchi alteani... » mormorò Allura, con un tono da cui traspariva ora un velo di paura. « Questo cambia tutto. »  
Ven'tar le si fece più vicino, per confortarla, e anche Shiro le posò una mano sulla spalla, delicatamente.  
« La mia proposta è sempre valida, in qualunque momento tu possa cambiare idea. Vi proteggerei sempre. »  
La principessa gli rispose con un'espressione ferma, scuotendo appena la testa.  
« O tutti o nessuno, Shiro. Come ti ho già detto non intendo andarmene e abbandonare queste sirene nel momento del bisogno. Senza contare che questi poteri, questi marchi alteani, renderanno i miei cuccioli il bersaglio dell'attuale regnante del popolo di Altea. Se Lotor dovesse scoprire che sono sopravvissuti, non si farà scrupoli a dar loro la caccia ed eliminare gli ultimi eredi del ramo principale della famiglia reale. Sia io che loro saremmo costantemente nel mirino. »  
Non era solo quello, si rese conto Shiro, non si trattava di una questione o di un pericolo personale. Una fiamma ardeva in fondo al suo sguardo e non si sarebbe spenta finché non avesse raggiunto il suo obiettivo. Allura era una madre, una regina e una ribelle, aveva deciso che per il suoi figli voleva un mondo migliore di così e avrebbe lottato per ottenerlo.  
Shiro si portò una mano al petto e chinò il capo davanti a tanto coraggio.  
« Ora e per sempre, hai la mia fedeltà. » mormorò, nel giuramento dei guerrieri.  
Aveva appena terminato di pronunciare quelle parole, quando Acxa piombò nella grotta, ansimante e con la lancia stretta in pugno.  
« Principessa! » esclamò. « Una formazione armata si sta dirigendo verso di noi portando le insegne  di Altea! Ezor, Zethrid e Narti stanno tentando di prendere tempo mentre Shay con la piccola Nadia, Ryner e Plaxum stanno venendo a rifugiarsi qui. Dobbiamo prepararci allo scontro! »  
Quelle parole fecero calare il gelo, mentre Allura stringeva istintivamente i cuccioli e Shiro si parava tra loro e l'ingresso. Fu solo un istante, poi la principessa si levò dal suo giaciglio, ancora sofferente ma pronta ad affrontare qualunque cosa l'aspettasse a testa alta.  
« Se Lotor ha già scoperto di noi ed è venuto in armi, si faccia pure avanti. Sono pronta ad accoglierlo con gli onori che merita. »

**Author's Note:**

> Il brusco finale presuppone che ci sarà una terza parte, anche se non so quando. Prima devo smaltire altri progetti rimasti in arretrato, ma spero di rimetterci mano prima del prossimo Mermay.
> 
> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
